Midnight Brooding
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: It was an odd situation. She had never expected to find herself in his apartment, nor did she expect to find herself in his arms; surely she did not expect to visit his bed. But all these things happened tonight.


**A/N****:** This fic is dedicated to the lovely mirumeow for her 18th birthday. Happy birthday, Miru!

* * *

The raindrops shone like liquid crystals as they rolled down Andy's bedroom window. Sharon sat on the window seat, her knees brought close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She loved watching the moonlight shining on Andy's back yard and the sound of Andy's breaths that filling in the room. He was talking in his sleep, mumbling incoherent words, among which she heard something about cheese and lipstick. She smiled to herself, wondering what dream her could possibly have which would include cheese and lipstick. She turned her head and watched him in the darkness. He was lying on his stomach, his feet covered with a blanket, but his ass bare. One of his hands was stretched over his head and the other was around the pillow she pushed into his arms when she got out of bed. He was cute when he slept and reminded her of a little child – one who forgot to put his underwear on before going to bed, but a child nonetheless.

It was an odd situation. She had never expected to find herself in his apartment, nor did she expect to find herself in his arms; surely she did not expect to visit his bed. But all these things happened tonight. She knew he had a mild crush on her, and he took her to a nice dinner and then invited her over for dessert. She expected the night to end with a kiss, but once his lips were on hers, she didn't want it to stop. She kissed him back with such passion that she felt like her mouth and lips were burning.

It was her who started unbuttoning his shirt, and when the shirt came off, her hands just couldn't stop; she unbuckled his belt and her hands snuck into his pants, rubbing him through the material of his boxers. Things just spiraled out of control from that point on; she helped him take off her own clothes, her hands almost tearing them off her skin as if they were on fire. Her lips were all over his face and later descended to his body, pleasuring him as if her life depended on it. And he didn't hesitate to return the favor. Their first time together was on the carpet in his living room and it was hurried, carnal, and excitingly lecherous. When it ended, she crushed on top of him, her forehead in the crook of his neck and their sweaty skins rubbing as their chests met between heavy breaths.

It was half an hour before she was able to peel herself from his body and they went to the shower together, enjoying the pleasure of washing one another, their hands exploring each other's bodies and their eyes exchanging sensual gazes that were so dirty that even the steaming water couldn't wash them away. They took their time wiping each other dry, mouths meeting every time their eyes locked. This led them to the bedroom, where they finally let themselves study each other's sensitive spots, likes and dislikes. They made slow love, not rushing to the finish line this time. After they were both thoroughly satisfied, they lay together, their limbs tangled. They looked at each other without speaking until their eyes started feeling heavy. She was the one to cave in first, her eyes falling shut and her body sinking harder into the mattress. The last thing she felt before she fell asleep was Andy wrapping his arm around her and spooning against her body.

"Shari," Andy's sleepy voice drew her away from her midnight brooding. She smiled at the nickname; over the years, people called her Ronnie or Ron-Ron, other people called her the Wicked Witch or Nurse Ratched. 'Shari' was a first. "Come back here. The bed has gotten cold without you," his voice was sleepy. Getting up from the window seat, Sharon walked back to bed and crawled into it, pulling the blanket over the both of them. He wrapped his arm around her and entwined his legs with hers. He brought his palm to cup her face and pressed a soft kiss on her lips and another one on the tip of her nose. "Now the bed is warm again," he said and closed his eyes. Sharon smiled, letting her eyes flutter shut. As sleep engulfed her, she heard four words, loud and clear: "I love you, Sharon."

"I love you too, Andy."


End file.
